Contentment
by Youko Artemis
Summary: Raimundo and Clay have a brief chat in the rain...and I'm sure you can figure out what happens when they get back in and Kimiko tells them to wash themselves up before they catch a cold... Yaoi, lime, RaiClay. ONE SHOT


Summary: Clay and Rai talk a bit outside while it's raining… And… Well… I think you know what's gonna happen when they get to the bathroom… grins

Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself and my scary imagination.

Warning(s): YAOI, sort of explicit.

Shall we get started?

Raimundo was staring up at the sky, a grin on his face, much to Clay's confusion.

"Rai… I jus' don' get why ya like bein' outside in the middle of a lightnin' storm…" he sighed, as he watched his friend just stand there, getting soaked.

Rai turned to face his Texan friend, eyes glittering excitedly.

"I've always liked thunder storms… I guess it's just a part of my being the dragon of the wind, or something… Sort of how you tend to prefer being in the middle of an ancient forest than on a mountain like I do, I guess. Thunder storms just make me feel… I dunno… ALIVE, I guess." He explained, ending it with another shrug.

Clay nodded, the explanation made sense, after all.

"Yeah, that makes sense, but we should still get ourselves inside before we catch cold, or somethin'." He told his eccentric friend, as he started to head in.

Raimundo nodded, taking one more moment to enjoy it all, before following after.

"What were you two THINKING? No, wait, you WEREN'T thinking at all, were you!" Kimiko yelled at them, as the two boys came in sopping wet.

The two had the grace to look sheepish.

"Eh… I guess we weren't… Heh…heh… Sorry Kimi." Rai offered up, scratching the back of his head and grinning in embarrassment.

Kimiko sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever… You two better go wash up before you catch a cold, or something… Morons…" she told them, sending an annoyed look at them as she did so.

Raimundo blinked, as he mulled over what she could mean.

"…Wait… Are you saying that we take a bath… TOGETHER?" he asked incredulously.

Clay blushed slightly at this implication.

Kimiko gave him a deadpan look.

"What's the problem, you're both boys, aren't you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rai looked flustered.

"Well… Yeah… But…" he started.

"But NOTHING! Now move your butts on over to the bathroom NOW!" she roared at them.

They both nodded rapidly.

"Yes ma'am." Rai squeaked, as he zoomed off, followed shortly by Clay.

.-.

Later on, after they had both gotten into the tub…

Raimundo was staring in the opposite direction as Clay, a blush creeping across his darkly tanned cheeks, thankfully making it barely visible.

Clay couldn't help but notice the tension in the air.

"What's up pardner? You're tense enough ta count as a board!" he inquired, not catching how that could be taken.

'…_What's up is… Well…'_ Raimundo thought to himself, as he glanced down, taking in how aroused he was becoming just being this close to his crush.

Clay noted how the tension seemed to just get worse.

"…Nothin'…" was Raimundo's response.

Clay doubted that was the truth.

"…No, seriously. Somethin' up with you. Now spill." He stated, as he turned slightly to look at his Brazilian friend.

Rai's blush grew darker, as he gritted his teeth.

'Darn it…' 

"Oh, not much, just the fact that I happen to be in an extremely close proximity to someone I just happen to have had a crush on for quite some time. Nothing big." Raimundo stated, before realizing JUST what he had said.

"…Crap. Gotta learn to control my stupid mouth…" he muttered to himself, hoping Clay wouldn't be disgusted by him…

Clay, on the other hand, was dumbstruck, wondering if he had heard his friend right.

"…Did you jus' state that ya like me…like **that**, Rai" he asked cautiously, turning to fully look at the boy next to him.

Raimundo's mind was racing, as he began to panic slightly, before he decided that he was probably screwed anyways…so…

"Yeah… I did…" he sighed, as he finally turned around to face Clay.

Clay was silent for a bit, mulling this over.

Raimundo was wondering if he should make a break for it now…or…

He didn't get a chance to decide on anything before he felt a pair of lips upon his own.

"Hnh?" Raimundo inquired, surprised and rather confused at the moment, as he hadn't been paying attention.

Clay pulled back, grinning slightly at the shock and confusion that shone in Raimundo's pretty green eyes.

He wrapped an arm about Raimundo's slim waist, and pulled him closer to him.

Rai looked up at Clay in confusion, but decided that he'd just enjoy it, and relaxed slightly into the embrace.

Clay decided that Raimundo deserved an answer.

"Well, ya see Rai… I like you too." He murmured into the smaller boy's ear.

At this, Raimundo relaxed completely into Clay's larger form, completely at the other boy's mercy.

And Clay definitely wasn't going to let this chance pass him by, as he leaned down and captured Rai's lips with his own in a searing kiss, to which Raimundo was more than happy to respond to.

Raimundo then slid himself completely into Clay's lap, enjoying how the other boy's muscles felt against his back.

He let out a muffled sound of surprise when he felt Clay's tongue gently slide across his lips, asking for entrance, which he was happy to grant. He moaned softly into the kiss, as Clay's tongue explored his mouth, causing Clay to smile into the kiss, before pulling back.

Clay let his hands wander Raimundo's body freely, and he met no resistance from Raimundo as he did this. In fact, the smaller boy seemed more than content to just let Clay do whatever he liked to him…

He mused on this fact as he gently slid Rai off of his lap and climbed on top of him, so that he was straddling Raimundo's hips.

Rai just gazed placidly up at him, not really minding the shift at all.

Clay leaned his head down so that it was level with Rai's ear.

"Why are ya jus' lettin' me do whatever to ya?" he asked curiously.

Raimundo purred softly, closing his eyes in contentment, before reopening them and looking Clay in the eyes.

"…Because I… I mean… I dunno… I just…don't really…mind…is all…" he mumbled softly in response.

Clay just nodded, he would ask again some time when Rai was thinking clearer. For now, it was time for some more physical indulgence.

Clay dipped his head down, and began to kiss across Raimundo's jaw, stopping to suck on the other boy's pulse point, getting a soft contented sigh from the boy beneath him.

"Hmm… Clay…" Raimundo murmured absently, as he reached up to tangle one of his hands in the dusty blond locks.

Clay looked up briefly, questioning.

Rai just smiled contentedly, like a cat that had been laying in its favorite sunbeam all day.

"…Nothin'… 'M jus'… I d'nno…" he mumbled, his voice slightly slurred.

Clay nodded in response, before he began to move his hands down Raimundo's body, adding more and more pressure as he went lower, causing Rai to let out a vaguely surprised moan of pleasure.

Clay smiled, and continued on. And once he got to Rai's cock, he began to slowly stroke it, getting several soft mewls of pleasure out of the Brazilian teen.

Raimundo reached up and wrapped his free arm around Clay's neck, as the other one was still tangled in Clay's hair. Raimundo also buried his face into the crook of Clay's neck as well, occasionally letting out another soft mewl.

Clay was actually vaguely surprised at how much Raimundo sounded like a cat, but decided that it suited the smaller teen well, considering how cat-like Rai was, at times.

Clay eventually stopped, tired of what he had been doing.

Raimundo let out a soft whine, arching into the boy above him, disappointed at the loss.

Their arousals made contact, and they both moaned, eyes wide.

Clay looked down at Raimundo for a moment, before staring to grind their hips together.

Rai moaned, and locked his legs around Clay's hips, bringing them closer together, as his hands drifted up and played with Clay's nipples, pinching and flicking the hardened nubs, getting a surprised moan in response.

Clay continued to grind against Raimundo, who's hips bucked back up into him forcefully.

Neither of them really lasted all that long, and both soon released, their cum mingling with the water around them.

Clay rolled over, pulling Rai with him, and sitting up, Raimundo in his lap. Both of them were rather worn out after this. So it really wasn't that big of a surprise that Rai was leaning bonelessly against Clay's strong body.

Raimundo had been extremely relaxed before all of this, and now he was bone tired. He began sinking down into the water.

Clay caught him before he sank completely under.

"Woah there. C'mon, get up, we gotta get washed up and get ta bed." He told his friend turned lover, as he hauled him up out of the water.

They took a quick shower to get rinsed off, letting the water still in the tub drain out first, of course, before getting into their bed clothes, and heading off to bed.

Well… To Clay's room, anyways, as Raimundo was still rather boneless, and would thus begin to fall down if Clay left him to stand on his own. And thusly Clay couldn't leave him alone. (He might get a concussion or something!)

So Clay dragged Rai back to his room, and just let the other boy curl up next to him, as he ran a hand through those thick, silky brown locks, earning a tired purr from Raimundo in response, before settling down to join Raimundo in sleep.

Owari

Youko: So, how was it? It wasn't very explicit, compared to my other Rai/Clay fic, but we can't have everything, now can we? I still think it was nice and fluffy-ish. What did all of you think? Please, R&R!


End file.
